mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Lucien
Main= __NOEDITSECTION__ Lucien is a neuroscientist that works in the Lucien Bioscience Research Center. He is also a professor at the Loveland University and is one of the four love interests of MC. Appearance Lucien is a tall, young man with a sturdy physique. He has short, black hair with violet eyes. He usually appears donning a white lab coat, a dark black suit with black dress pants, and leather shoes. Personality Lucien portrays a detached personality with a monotone voice although in times concerning the protagonist, he will convey raw emotions and a very distinctive possessiveness. In public, he assumes a friendly, easy-going and calm exterior, and on more occasions than one, can be exceedingly and heedlessly flirtatious and romantic. However, as the story progresses, it soon showed that Lucien's "light-hearted' personality was rather a decoy to mask his darker and expressive self. Story 'Backstory (Spoilers)' *Note: The below information contains spoilers about later chapters and dates. Please be cautious or refrain from reading if you are not at the mentioned references yet. 'Background' Lucien's parents were killed by a car crash. Even though Lucien was hit, he survived. 'MC' Lucien first met the protagonist when they were kids under the camphor tree. They bonded over Lucien's drawings. However, when Lucien promised he would return, he didn't. Chapter 1: Final Program Lucien first appears in Chapter 1-8 where the protagonist wants to feature him on the last episode of “Miracle Finder”.searches around the building, unable to find an "older scientist" she meets a young and rather attractive scientist who later turns out to be Lucien. He agrees to be filmed yet the conversation continues to Lucien asking MC if she believes in the "supernatural." He vaguely explains to her what EVOL is and whispers MC advice "to always trust your instincts." Chapter 4: Memory and Taste Lucien moves next door to the protagonist in chapter 4-18. He also has received funding from LFG company to research evol stimulation and gene transfer. Chapter 5: His Secret The protagonist seeks Lucien's help with an episode on autism. Unfortunately, she is not able to meet with him. When she does meet him, he states he has other matters to attend to. The protagonist, curious about what Lucien is doing late at night decides to follow him. He goes to various locations such as a cafe, the gym, and etc. As soon as the protagonist is about to head home, she bumps into Lucien. Lucien takes the protagonist home. But as the protagonist sees Lucien leave the apartment once again, she decides to follow him. This time he goes to the movies. The protagonist ends up falling asleep and the Lucien has to wake her up since the movie theater was clg osinthe protagonist remembers that she never talked to Lucien about the show. So she first tries calling Lucien. When he doesn't answer, she shows up the research center hoping to meet with him. Unfortunately, Lucien is busy talking to someone. So the protagonist waits until he is done talking. However, she is unable to chat with him and decides to follow him. Lucien first stops a flower shop to pick up a bouquet of Centaurium. Then he heads to a restaurant. As the protagonist leaves the restaurant, she bumps into Lucien. Then the protagonist questions Lucien's interactions with other women. Lucien clears up the matter with the women he met and invites the protagonist to see the fireworks. At the end of the night, the protagonist ends up falling asleep and Lucien takes her back to his place to sleep. In the morning, the protagonist wakes up in a panic confused about where she is. After Lucien explains what happened that night, the protagonist leaves, but as soon as she is out the door she remembers her purpose in meeting with Lucien. She then goes to see Lucien again. Once the protagonist explains her intentions for meeting with Lucien, he takes her to an orphanage. Lucien appears to be familiar and a frequent visitor to this particular orphanage. With Lucien's help, the protagonist is able to meet with the director of the orphanage. The director agrees to allow the protagonist to shoot at the orphanage as long as the show remains confidential in regards to the orphanage and the kids. Then Lucien takes the protagonist to meet some of the kids with autism. The protagonist is in awe with one of the kids in particular and attempts to talk with him. Unfortunately, the conversation is unsuccessful. But Lucien comforts the protagonist stating the boy is shy. They continue to discuss autism until the protagonist brings up the subject of sleep. Lucien states he hasn't slept in three days and the protagonist convinces him to take a nap. After the nap, they wake up to kids standing around them giggling. Then they leave the orphanage and as they leave Lucien states that they will return. Later, Kiki rushes into the office stating that the preview for the show featuring the autistic children has been leaked. This version of the show still had the names of the orphanages and the kids. The protagonist tries to fix this issue by going to the tv station and apologizing. Afterward, she heads over to the orphanage to beg for forgiveness. Unable to enter the orphanage discretely, the protagonist runs into reporters. She attempts to flee the scene and runs into Lucien. Lucien helps the protagonist hide in an alleyway. Then he shows the protagonist an alternative entrance to the orphanage. The protagonist begs the director to allow her to retape the show, and the director agrees as long as he has the final approval. Chapter 9: Dashed Dream Lucien takes the protagonist on a trip. There they run into an injured cat and return the cat to its owner. They then spend time under a camphor tree. Abilities Hypnosis: Lucien hypnotized the protagonist to help her with her nightmares. He verifies this in a call in chapter 10. Evol: '''He's been shown erecting force fields and teleporting himself and others unknown distances in earlier chapters. It is later revealed he can copy others' Evols and use them for his own will. |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ Promotional LucienEN.jpg|center Anime (Concept Art) Lucien AnimeDraftFace.jpg Lucien AnimeDraftFB.jpg |-|Karma= Lucien Drowning in Love 1.jpg|Lucien: Drowning in Love|link=Lucien: Drowning in Love Lucien Melody 1.png|Lucien: Melody|link=Lucien: Melody Lucien Promise 1.png|Lucien: Promise|link=Lucien: Promise Lucien Beyond Imagination 1.png|Lucien: Beyond Imagination|link=Lucien: Beyond Imagination Lucien charming dream.jpg|Lucien: Charming Dream|link=Lucien: Charming Dream Lucien - TLC.jpg|Lucien: TLC|link=Lucien: TLC Lucien - Fireflies.jpg|Lucien: Fireflies|link=Lucien: Fireflies Lucien - Midnight Beacon.jpg|Lucien: Midnight Beacon|link=Lucien: Midnight Beacon Lucienreadyoulikeabook.jpg|Lucien: Read You Like a Book|link=Lucien: Read You Like a Book Luciencherishthememory.jpg|Lucien: Cherish the Memory|link=Lucien: Cherish the Memory |-|Footage= __NOEDITSECTION__ '''Note: See Footage (Lucien) for more information regarding karma shards and rewards. The Clash of Oldies 'Footage 1-1:' 'Footage 1-2:' You're making one last round before the taping for a game show centering on ancient poetry starts. 'Special Event #1' You notice a page is missing from the script... [Type: Variety, Sports (Recommended: Rabbitgirl, Illuka, Tysona, or Karyu)] Perfect: (Expert's Name) scours the whole studio and finds it under a desk. Normal: (Expert's Name) sifts through all the garbage bins and dumpsters, though no one knows why... Failure: It's too late so you make the scriptwriter improvise. Event Feedback: If only there's a way to track every page of every script... 'Special Event #2' Someone needs to fix the sound system as it plays the same song over and over... Variety, Rational (Recommended: Kalvin, Bruce, Fatony, Joey, Peggy, Kyle, Freeman, Jade, Fanks, or Spine. Perfect: (Expert's name) jumps on it and gets the system working again. Normal: (Expert's name) tears the system apart but can't put it back together. Failure: You call for a pro repair technician but must postpone taping. Event Feedback:'' Is Lucien laughing at this? No cookies for him!'' Equipment are fine, script is fine, everything's fine. It should be a good taping. 'Footage 1-3:' You visit the contestants and offer them a final word of encouragement. 'Special Event #1' You need someone to recoordinate the outfits of a competing team... Variety, Style (Recommended: Joey, Kyle, Jade, Fanks, or Arnold. Perfect: (Expert's name) ''recoordinates quickly to make the members look good. '''Normal': (Expert's name) ''makes them change into outfits that clash with the background. '''Failure': It's an oversight on our part. Event Feedback:'' There's no time so you let them on the set, but it turns out OK.'' 'Fate Event' You want to buy Lucien lunch as a thank-you... Romance Perfect: He nods and you can tell he's happy. Heartbreak: He politely declines and gently offers the excuse that he has business elsewhere to attend to. Give Up: You reconsider and decide to use the time to get more studio work done instead. Event Feedback:'' Lucien had helped me a lot, but why would he do that?'' A lot of them seem very antsy, hope they don't freeze up during the show. 'Footage 1-4:' The show's about to tape. Lucien must've sensed my anxiety, because he comes over to make sure I'm alright. 'Special Event #1' You need someone to talk to a spectator who keeps shouting out the answers... ''Variety, Rational (Recommended: Kalvin, Bruce, Fatony, Joey, Peggy, Kyle, Freeman, Jade, Fanks, or Spine. '''Perfect': (Expert's name) reaches an understanding with the spectator to restores order. Normal: (Expert's name) argues with the spectator and takes a beating. Give-Up: You talk to the spectator yourself and manage to get him to at least dial back some. Event Feedback: You know, maybe we should let that guy participate next time. 'Fate Event' You slip during taping and reflexively reach out for Lucien... ''Romance '''Perfect': He lunges forward and catches you in his warm, steady arms. Heartbreak: He grabs you by the elbow and holds you up. You feel soreness in that elbow. Give-Up: He isn't paying attention to you, so you crash hard to the ground and your high heels bounce into the frame. Event Feedback: Ugh, why now! In front of Lucien yet! How am I going to regroup? We're halfway done, and so far Lucien's literary savvy amazes me to no end! 'Footage 1-5:' It's only halfway, but the audience is already in awe of how knowledgeable Lucien is. 'Special Event #1' You want to console a nervous young participant who cries on stage... Variety, Careful (Recommended: Carson, Lilina, Rabbitgirl, Dora, Willstrong, Bao Bao, Homer, Sersi, Lens Liz, Horsome, Dingle Daisy, or Cherry. Perfect: (Expert's name) picks up and comforts the kid, who quickly calms down. Normal: (Expert's name) makes the kid wail with harsh words. Give-Up: Stop taping, resume when the kid's calm and ready. Event Feedback: It's natural for a kid to be jittery on stage for the first time. 'Special Event #2' Lucien informs you off-stage he spotted mistakes with a few questions... Variety, Rational Perfect: (Expert's name) corrects the problem to ensure the shows integrity. Normal: (Expert's name) makes the problem worse. The show becomes a laughing stock. Give-Up: There's no time so you use emergency backups. However, they're backups because they're easy to answer... Event Feedback: Was it my imagination or did I just see a smirk on Lucien's face? I'm celebrating the taping's completion with a pirouette! 'Footage 1-6:' I was getting ready to leave after the taping was over but I ran into someone unexpected... You need to find someone to organize the files after the taping... Variety, Careful 'Footage 1-7:' The Mind Reader TBA Sorry, I Love You TBA Special Needs School TBA Know You by Heart TBA Truest Colors TBA Category:Characters Category:Male